La dulce rosa
by edgareo
Summary: Pinkie siente algo especial por cierta vendedora de rosas, ¿sera correspondido? Fic para concurso .


**Bueno gente, hoy os traigo este Oneshot que hice para participar en un concurso, no os preocupeis por la longitud...se supone que solo tenian que ser 500 palabras...heheh...espero que os guste, y por cierto, para los seguidores de "Los Mercenarios" que no esta abandonado, solo estoy esperando a que este lista una cosa como..."regalo". Sin mas preambulos, el fic~**

* * *

_No se que hacer...simplemente...no lo sé...Nunca había sentido esto por nadie...Es decir, conozco a cada uno de los ponies de Ponyville...y lo quiero mucho a todos...pero la sensación que tengo cuando la veo...es completamente distinta. Cada vez que veo esa melena con diferentes tonalidades de rosa...ese pelaje blanco...esos hermosos ojos verdes...no me puedo controlar...tengo ganas de besarla...besarla donde solo cierto tipo de amigas lo hacen...quiero ser su special somepony...pero todo esto, es nuevo para mi._

_He hablado con las chicas sobre eso, todas me apoyan, y me dicen que me declare, que nunca sabré si ella me quiere o no...y que si no lo hago...la duda podría matarme...pero tengo miedo...miedo de que me rechaze, y ellas lo saben, Rarity me dice:_ _"Querida, si por algún caso ella no siente lo mismo que tu, podeis seguir siendo amigas", yo respondo: "Pero...¿qué pasa si me rechaza y no quiere ser mi amiga nunca más? ¡No podría vivir con eso!", Applejack, después de acariciarme la melena con su caso, me dice: "Sugarcube, si ella realmente aprecia vuestra amistad, no habra ningun problema...y si por algún caso, pasa eso...significara que no es merecedora de tu amor..._

_Me he decidido, agradezco a las chicas por sus consejos, y me dirijo hacia el puesto donde venden rosas...con la esperanza de que ella esté allí..._

_Al final, llego, y veo a mi amada vendiéndole un ramo de rosas a Derpy, mientras esta deposita los bits sobre la mesa. Trago salida, y me dirijo a hablar con ella: "B...buenos días Roseluck", normalmente no suelo ser asi...esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida, en la que tartamudeo, rayos...¡si me parezco a Fluttershy!._

_Esta me mira y me sonríe: "¡Buenos días Pinkie Pie! ¿Quieres algo?", trago mas saliva, y con un sonrojo que se notaría si no fuese por mi color de pelaje, y con dificultades, le preguntó: "¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Necesito contarte algo", esta me mira extrañada, pero luego pone expresa una sonrisa de extraña felicidad y asiente: "¡Por supuesto! Deja que cierre el puesto y nos vamos."_

_Roseluck y yo nos dirigimos a Sugar Cube Corner, tengo planeado una ligera merienda y luego iremos a mi habitación...y se lo contaré..._

_Llegamos rápidamente, y, entre sonrisas y silencios incomodos, hago unos Cupcakes lo más rápido que puedo y subimos a mi habitación, ella sigue extrañada, pero a la vez, feliz, cuando al fin llegamos, me dispongo a decírselo...: "Oye Roseluck...si te he traido aqui es para una cosa muy importante", trago mas saliva, mientras ella me dice :"¿Si, Pinkie?" la miro a los ojos, y me armo de valor para contarle lo que posiblemente sea lo mayor que vaya a decir en la vida: "Roseluck, desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte esto, empecé a sentir algo muy fuerte dentro de mi hacia ti, y hace poco tiempo descubrí lo que realmente era...Roseluck...estoy enamorada de ti...y quiero que seas...Mi Special Somepony", ya esta, lo he dicho, una gran presión desaparece de mi cuerpo, pero no hay que cantar victoria, observó su reacción, tiene abiertos los ojos, parece sorprendida, incluso llego a tirar su Cupcake al suelo, entonces, empieza a llorar, me asusto, creo que la he fastidiado...:"¡R...Roseluck! N...no llores...si no sientes lo mismo, no es necesario..." ella me interrumpe poniendo su pata en mis labios, me sonrojo, y ella empieza a sacar algo...es una rosa...una rosa...¿verde?: "Esto, es una rosa especial, la he cultivado desde que era una potrilla, y esta la rosa que quisiera que tuviese mi Special Somepony...esa...eras tu...me encanta tu personalidad...tus fiestas...y tu adorable melena esponjosa...pero creí que no sentias nada por mi...como siempre tienes esa personalidad tan amigable con todo el mundo..." ella ríe, yo tambien me rio, y pronto, y sin darme cuenta, nos encontramos abrazadas: "Entonces...¿somos pareja?" ella no responde, tan solo me da un beso en los labios...el beso más dulce que me han dado en mi vida: "Sabes muy bien...me gustaria saborearte a fondo..." ella rie, yo me sonrojo hasta tal punto de que se me nota, asiento, pero le digo antes...: "Esta bien...pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes...ahora vuelvo" Salgo de mi habitación, y cierro la puerta, me aseguro de que no haya nadie y miró fijamente al frente y digo: "¿A qué estais esperando? ¡Iros ya! ¡Esto es privado!" digo, mientras hago bajar una persiana, y me dirijo felizmente a la habitación..._


End file.
